


My lover is my life

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Алек замечает жёлтые глаза с вертикальными кошачьими зрачками и замирает, забывая, как дышать. Обладатель нечеловеческого взгляда идёт прямиком к нему, и Лайтвуд всё же моргает, чтобы в следующую секунду понять, что глаза у незнакомца совершенно обычные – карие, – но дыхание всё равно отчего-то никак не может вернуться, а сердце начинает биться так, словно собирается прямо сейчас пробить грудную клетку и отправиться в путешествие. Например, прямо под ноги этому невероятно красивому мужчине.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KasumeMist).



Алек не любил клубы. Для этого было несколько причин. Первая – громкая музыка, бьющая по ушам, и пьяные (в основном) люди, которые смеются, роняют свои бокалы и ходят не слишком разбирая дороги. Вторая – каждый третий парень липнет к Иззи, даже если она одета не слишком вызывающе (Алек всё ещё её старший брат, он всё ещё пытается следить за её внешним видом). И третья, но её можно смело поставить второй или даже первой, – к Джейсу выстраивается едва ли не очередь из желающих потанцевать, выпить вместе, погулять и "вот мой номер, непременно позвони". Последних Алек терпеть не мог больше всех других, а салфетки, бумажки и прочие вещи с телефонными номерами хотелось рвать на кусочки прямо в момент их передачи. А Джейс на это только мило улыбался и складывал всё в карман, чтобы потом реально кому-нибудь позвонить. Алеку хотелось от этого выть, потому что Джейса он любил, но никогда – никогда! – не собирался ему в этом признаваться. 

В общем-то, именно поэтому Алек почти никогда не ходил по клубам и вечеринкам с сестрой и сводным братом. Он всегда чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, буквально кожей ощущая свою инородность в единой, казалось бы, толпе развлекающихся людей. Алек был слишком серьёзным с вечно недовольным выражением лица (по мнению Джейса), он отпугивал своей угрюмой аурой других людей (по мнению Изабель) и совершенно не понимал, когда с ним флиртуют (по мнению самого Алека), осознавая это постфактум и то даже не всегда. Поэтому Лайтвуд искренне не понимал, зачем Изабель так настойчиво таскает его за собой по вечеринкам, которые ему не интересны и в большинстве своём раздражают, каждый раз кидая возле бара стоять столбом с коктейлем в руках. Алек, чёрт возьми, даже не любил коктейли, потому что не любил пить (потому что не умел, если говорить начистоту)! 

Вот и сегодняшний "выход в свет", как называла все походы по клубам Иззи, ничем не отличался от предыдущих: Джейс уже успел насобирать себе телефонов, Изабель улыбалась всем своим новым поклонникам, а сам Алек стоял и смотрел на всё это с чувством усталости и неизбежности. Он уже заранее думал, как будет уговорами и силой заталкивать сестру и брата в такси где-нибудь в три часа ночи, чтобы успеть домой хотя бы к пяти и перехватить пару часов сна перед выходом в школу. Да, они все ещё были школьниками, и это вызывало у Алека ещё бо́льшие опасения, потому что если их поймают – то отвечать будет он как самый старший (и самый благоразумный). Так ещё и родители узнают, потому что самому старшему и благоразумному восемнадцать исполнится только через пару недель. 

Алек вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на свой нежно-зелёный коктейль. Даже думать не хотелось, какую гадость там намешали, и зачем вообще Изабель сунула ему в руки бокал? Чтобы он не стоял совсем уныло и потерянно? Лайтвуд перевёл взгляд на толпу людей, почти моментально находя брата, который обнимал очередную девушку за талию и что-то говорил ей на ухо. Судя по тому, как она откидывала голову назад и смеялась, Джейс был в своём репертуаре, а значит вскоре Алеку придётся выдержать его новый недолгий роман, который прекратится сразу же, как только брату надоест изображать из себя верного парня. 

Алек терпеть не мог романы Джейса, но где-то в глубине души признавал, что лучше уж эти короткие ни к чему не обязывающие интрижки, чем полноценные отношения с какой-нибудь девушкой. Потому что в этом случае Лайтвуду придётся с ней познакомиться и изо всех сил делать вид, что за брата он рад, и вообще само понимание и счастье. Да, Алек прекрасно знал, что когда-нибудь доведёт самого себя до чего-нибудь непоправимого с таким подходом к жизни. Либо до сумасшествия, либо до признания Джейсу. И неизвестно ещё, что было хуже. 

Лайтвуд ещё раз посмотрел на свой коктейль, будто он мог волшебным образом трансформироваться в кофе, а потом оглянулся по сторонам, просто потому, что не знал, чем ещё себя занять. И замер. Вокруг будто музыку приглушили, а все цвета смазались и потускнели, выделяя только ярко-жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Кошачьи глаза на лице человека. Алек резко выдохнул, когда обладатель этих нечеловеческих глаз пошёл прямо к нему, а вот вдохнуть обратно не получалось. Голова немного закружилась, и Лайтвуд моргнул, не сдержавшись. В следующую секунду он понял, что, видимо, вспышки лазеров сыграли с ним странную шутку, потому что мужчина, который к нему подошёл, глаза имел совершенно обычные, карие и с простым круглым зрачком, как и у всех остальных людей в мире. 

— Привет, — сказал мужчина, с невероятной лёгкостью перекрывая звучащую в клубе музыку. 

Алек судорожно вздохнул и, судя по ощущениям, заработал мини-инфаркт, потому что сердце совершило какой-то невероятный кульбит, собираясь, наверное, просто выйти из осточертевшей груди и улететь куда-нибудь. Приклеиться к игривой улыбке мужчины напротив. Или забраться ему под рубашку. Или упасть к его ногам. Или ещё как-нибудь войти в его личное пространство и остаться там навсегда. Алек усилием воли заставил себя немного успокоиться, неуверенно улыбнуться и присосаться к коктейлю, выпивая его почти до половины в пару глотков. Что, судя по всему, было исключительно плохой идеей, потому что горло обожгло так, будто Лайтвуд только что с размаху опрокинул в себя кружку кипятка, на глазах выступили слёзы, а из груди вырвался кашель, так что Алек подавился и чуть согнулся, выливая половину оставшегося коктейля себе на футболку. 

Да, Лайтвуд определённо был мастером приветствий. Хорошо ещё, что не опрокинул остатки адского пойла прямо на стоящего рядом идеала, безнадёжно портя его, наверняка, супер дорогую дизайнерскую рубашку. Не то, чтобы Лайтвуд хоть что-то понимал в вещах, а уж тем более разбирался, что дизайнерское, а что нет, но у такого мужчины вряд ли будут простые вещи. Потому что сам он был как сошедшая с глянцевых страниц модель. Как ожившая порно-мечта, и нет, Алек никогда, ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах не признается, что у него вообще бывают подобные мысли. 

Да, Алек любил Джейса, но это не значит, что он не мог оценить красоту других мужчин. А стоящий рядом с ним был просто _потрясающий_. Немногим, судя по всему, старше Лайтвуда, высокий, чуть выше самого Алека, стройный и гибкий, как кот. Он был одет в изумрудного цвета шёлковую рубашку (по крайней мере, Лайтвуд предположил, что это был шёлк, потому что рубашка слегка переливалась во вспышках лазеров, а названий других подобных тканей Алек банально не знал), расстегнутую на первые три пуговицы, тёмно-малиновые кожаные брюки и лакированные туфли. На груди болтались разные цепочки и плетёные ожерелья, на пальцах переливались перстни. Волосы мужчины стояли шипами во все стороны, закреплённые, судя по всему, лаком с блестками, глаза были толстым слоем подведены чёрным, на губах сверкал тёмно-розовый блеск. 

Если бы Алека сейчас спросили, почему он посчитал этого мужчину самым прекрасным во вселенной, то он бы не ответил. Во-первых, потому что и сам не знал, почему, а во-вторых, потому что до сих пор не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в коктейле был намешан чистый спирт, разбавленный абсентом. 

— Ты в порядке? — опять заговорил с ним парень, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Я… да. Да, всё нормально, спасибо, — выдохнул Алек хрипло. Из-за алкоголя, разумеется, а не потому, что у него внезапно пропал голос. 

— Ты запачкал свою футболку, — сказал ему мужчина, дотрагиваясь до мокрого пятна на груди Лайтвуда. — Хотя на чёрном не видно, высохнет, даже не останется ничего. 

Алек кивнул, не в силах что-то сказать, ощущая вспыхнувшие огнём щёки. Боже, этот парень просто _дотронулся_ до его футболки на _несколько секунд_ , зачем так краснеть, будто он его тут раздевать начал? И да, жар, распространившийся от этого прикосновения по всему телу, Алек определённо сам себе придумал. Потому что в жизни так не бывает. 

Как, чёрт возьми, это бывает в жизни, Лайтвуд не представлял совершенно. 

— Как тебя зовут? — по какой-то непонятной причине продолжал разговор мужчина.

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд. Но я больше люблю, когда… просто Алек. 

Да, когда-нибудь определённо настанет то время, когда Алек не будет запинаться и краснеть при разговоре с симпатичными парнями. Скорее всего, тогда Лайтвуду будет глубоко за пятьдесят, он будет жить в окружении племянников и собак и так и останется старым одиноким девственником.

— Я Магнус Бейн, — улыбнулся ему мужчина и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Рад познакомиться, _Александр_. 

Алек почувствовал, как задрожали колени, когда Магнус произнёс его имя. Как будто он не имя сказал, а что-то исключительно неприличное, интимное, такое, что не говорят на публике, оставляя для уединения спальни. И боже, он реально почти _проурчал_ последнюю букву, посылая по телу Лайтвуда табун мурашек. Как, ну как одно слово могло стать такими возбуждающим? Алек никогда не думал, что можно _так_ произнести его имя. 

— Я… Мне… Мне тоже очень приятно, — заикаясь и краснея, ответил Лайтвуд, когда Бейн не отпустил его руку, ожидая ответного приветствия. 

— Надеюсь, ты пришёл сюда один? — спросил Магнус, облокачиваясь на барную стойку рядом с Алеком. 

— Нет, я тут с братом и сестрой, — отозвался Лайтвуд, оглядывая зал и совершенно не замечая ни Иззи, ни Джейса, потому что все лица отчего-то смазывались и ускользали. 

— В таком случае, не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? — улыбнулся Бейн, придвигаясь чуть ближе. 

— Мне? — ошеломлённо спросил Алек, с трудом сдерживая порыв осмотреться вокруг себя, словно в подтверждении, что разговаривают реально с ним. 

— Да, именно тебе, — кивнул Магнус и его глаза странно сверкнули. — Не уверен, что здесь есть ещё один столь очаровательный Александр Лайтвуд. 

Алек шокировано выдохнул и подумал, что ещё немного и краснеть сильнее он не сможет чисто физически. Щёки и так пылали, будто температура поднялась до сорока градусов, не меньше. Ему ещё никогда не делали таких комплиментов (ну, разве что, Иззи и мама, но их он не считал). И, тем более, с ним ещё так откровенно не флиртовали. Потому что Алек понял, что с ним флиртуют в процессе этого самого флирта, а не на следующее утро, как это обычно бывало. Понял, и абсолютно не знал, что делать, потому что сам он заигрывать не умел от слова совсем. 

— Я… — судорожно перебирая в голове все известные ему слова, хоть сколько-нибудь подходящие к ситуации, начал Алек, но замолчал, не зная, что говорить. 

— Хочешь выпить? Или потанцевать? — предложил ему Магнус. 

Алек сначала кивнул, но потом замотал головой в стороны. Оба варианта были плохой идеей: пить ему было нельзя, потому что алкоголь отключал мозг, а танцевал Алек как…никак. Серьёзно, полное отсутствие какой-либо грации в танце – и это при том, что в повседневной жизни Лайтвуд был достаточно ловким. Но вот с танцами, тем более _с кем-то_ – определённо не сложилось. 

— Ох, — разочарованно протянул Магнус, и Алек почти принялся извиняться, — как жаль. Я бы пригласил тебя к себе, но ведь и в этом ты мне откажешь. 

Алек, только на секунды представив, как идёт куда-то с этим мужчиной, куда-то, где нет людей, _в его квартиру_ , где будут только они вдвоём, понял, что ценность дыхания явно переоценивают. Наверное, он сможет прожить и без него, действительно. Да и цвет кожи вполне возможно никогда не вернётся к исходному, потому что – хей! – красный теперь лучший друг Александра Лайтвуда. Лучший и, видимо, единственно возможный. 

Судя по всему, на лице у него отразилось всё, что было в мыслях (полный хаос и паника), потому что Магнус усмехнулся и, взяв Алека за руку, притянул его к себе, доставая откуда-то ручку (серьёзно, Лайтвуд даже не понял, откуда именно), и записал что-то на его предплечье. Алек не мог разобрать что, потому что свет в клубе был не таким уж и ярким, да и вообще состояние было явно не то – Лайтвуд серьёзно пытался не дрожать всем телом, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы держат его запястье, несильно, но крепко. И от них по всей руке и дальше по телу расходились такие волны тепла, что Алек не был уверен, что не утонет в них прямо сейчас. 

— Обязательно мне позвони, — прошептал Бейн Лайтвуду на ухо, подходя почти вплотную. — Я буду ждать. 

Потом Магнус почти коснулся губами скулы парня, но отошёл, развернулся и направился к выходу, оставляя Алека заворожено и ошарашено смотреть вслед. Лайтвуд не двигался некоторое время, провожая Бейна взглядом, а потом вздрогнул, когда со всех сторон загрохотала музыка. Судя по тому, что никто кроме него больше не удивился, музыка своей громкости не поменяла – просто Алек каким-то образом её совершенно не замечал, пока разговаривал (хотя это сильно сказано, скорее, пытался разговаривать) с Магнусом. Сердце отчего-то забилось где-то в горле, и Лайтвуд опустил взгляд на свою руку, почти бессмысленно уставившись на ряд цифр. Потом осознание накрыло волной и смело к чертям из реальности. 

И чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Кажется, с Алеком наконец-то случилось что-то по-настоящему удивительное. 

*_*_*

Алек смотрел на телефон в руках долго и пристально, будто надеялся, что он сейчас сам наберёт аккуратно переписанный с руки в блокнот номер, сам позвонит, сам поговорит и, видимо, в последствии, возможно, сам и пойдёт на свидание. 

Свидание. 

Алек приходил в восторг и ужас одновременно от одной только мысли, что оно может быть. Хотя пока он даже не набрался смелости просто позвонить, может быть Магнус его даже не помнит, а вчера был пьян и… Лайтвуд действительно не знал, что в нём могло привлечь такого парня, как Бейн. Он, наверняка, был окружён людьми намного красивее Алека. Теми, кто мог, хотя бы, нормально с ним говорить, а не заикаться через каждое слово и краснеть, как пятиклассница. 

Лайтвуд набирался смелости позвонить пол дня. Он даже в школе едва ли не впервые не мог сосредоточиться на занятиях, мыслями постоянно соскальзывая то в какие-то непонятные мечтания, то в панику. Даже на стенания Изабель и Джейса в перерывах не обратил должного внимания, только рассеяно покивав и посоветовав поменьше развлекаться по ночам. Да и то, посоветовал машинально, отвлечённо, думая в тот момент о чём угодно, но не о брате и сестре. Например о том, что если он всё-таки пойдёт на свидание, то в какой одежде. И, боже, он даже не знал, сколько вообще лет этому парню! И да, Алек прекрасно понимал, что паниковать из-за свидания, которое ещё даже не известно случится или нет – глупо. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

И вот, настал час Икс. Алек сам его себе так обозначил, потому что решил, что пора уже собрать всё своё мужество в кулак и позвонить. Реально, что он как девчонка малолетняя (мысли о том, что многие из малолетних девчонок намного смелее его самого, не давали покоя). Алек набрал номер, выдохнул, зачем-то зажмурился и нажал на кнопку вызова, не давая себе передумать и придумать сотню причин, почему ему не следует этого делать. Гудки были долгие, но, когда Лайтвуд уже собирался положить трубку, на звонок всё-таки ответили. 

— Если это не вопрос жизни и смерти, то вы сильно пожалеете, что разбудили меня в такую рань, — раздался недовольный и слегка сонный голос. — Кто это? 

Алек посмотрел на настенные часы, которые уверенно показывали половину второго дня, и задумался, что позвонить – всё-таки плохая идея. Действительно, этот парень вполне мог развлекаться до самого рассвета и лечь спать буквально пару часов назад, а тут Лайтвуд со своим невнятным звонком, разбудил, к тому же…

— Кто это? — опять повторил Магнус уже раздражённо. — Если вы позвонили, чтобы помолчать, то…

— Это Алек, — быстро сказал Лайтвуд, буквально силой воли заставляя себя удерживать телефон рядом с ухом, а не отбросить на кровать. — Это…я… помните, вчера…

— _Александр_ , — мгновенно изменился голос Бейна, из раздражённого и недовольного становясь игривым и мягко-мурлычащим. — Конечно, я помню. Такого очаровательного парня сложно так просто забыть. 

Алек почувствовал, что краснеет, потому что… ну серьёзно. Первый раз кто-то делал ему комплименты. Кто-то, кто сам выглядел как кинозвезда. Пока сам Лайтвуд заикался и не мог нормально построить слова в предложения. 

— Итак, — продолжил тем временем Магнус, — надеюсь, ты хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь хорошее. 

— Я… — Алек почувствовал, как все мысли вылетают из головы. Что он должен сказать? Куда-нибудь пригласить или, может, просто поболтать? Боже, Лайтвуд совершенно не знал, что ему делать. — Может ты… может мы… может мы сходим куда-нибудь? 

Наконец-то он это сказал. И, кажется, сейчас у него случится какой-нибудь приступ чего-нибудь, но оно того определённо стоило. 

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — весело и, чёрт возьми, слишком мягко, уточнил Магнус. 

— Да? — скорее спросил, чем подтвердил Алек, зажмуривая глаза. 

Магнус рассмеялся и, чёрт, это был самый прекрасный звук во вселенной, Лайтвуд мог слушать его часами, вместо шума дождя. Загрузить в свой плей-лист, удалив оттуда всё остальное. Алек, наверное, просто сильно переволновался, поэтому в голову и лезли всякие нелепые сравнения и желания. Да, дело было определённо в этом. 

— Хорошо, — чуть погодя сказал Бейн. — Я принимаю твоё приглашение. Сегодня в семь? 

— Да! — выпалил Алек столь поспешно, будто от этого зависела жизнь планеты. — Да, в семь. Очень хорошо. 

Магнус снова рассмеялся и отключился. Алек сидел оглушённый и взволнованный и даже не сразу понял, что они не договорились о месте встречи. Куда он должен был прийти к семи?! Словно в ответ на его мысли пришла смска с адресом. Что-то в Бруклине, наверное, кафе. Не мог же Магнус позвать его к себе, верно? Потому что если мог, то Алек будет ни жив, ни мёртв от волнения ещё на подходе. Хотя, если это кафе и они будут на публике… От этой мысли покраснели даже уши – никто не знал об его ориентации, а уж появиться с парнем _на свидании_ в общественном месте… Итак, патовая ситуация. Алек будет нервничать, заикаться и краснеть в обоих вариантах и неизвестно ещё, какой из них хуже. И самое прекрасное – выхода только два: либо сейчас всё отменить и всю жизнь об этом жалеть, либо постараться плюнуть на всё, просто пойти и сделать это. 

Выход, на самом деле, был только один, потому что Лайтвуд должен встретиться с Магнусом, даже если после этого он умрёт от смущения где-то по дороге. И теперь возникал вопрос с одеждой. Бейн наверняка будет выглядеть _невероятно_ , а вот у Алека есть только пара приличных рубашек, которые он надевал на всякие официальные школьные мероприятия. Они были неплохие, эти рубашки, но вся проблема заключалась в том, что в них Лайтвуд действительно был очень сильно похож на школьника. А ему, возможно впервые в жизни, хотелось выглядеть чуточку взрослее. Проскочила мысль взять что-нибудь у Джейса, но Алек тут же отмёл этот вариант: тогда пришлось бы объяснять это брату, потом сестре, а потом терпеть их подколки до конца месяца как минимум. Или сочувствующие взгляды, если ничего не получится. Так что Алек, открыв шкаф и задумчиво скользя взглядом по рядам одинаковой одежды, решил, что рубашка – это не так уж и плохо, если надеть с ней джинсы, а не школьные брюки. 

Алек посмотрел на часы. Почти два часа и до свидания у него осталось ещё пять. Прекрасно, все эти пять часов он будет сходить с ума, паниковать и думать, что лучше бы ему просто остаться дома. А ещё придумывать, что сказать семье, когда он соберётся куда-то в семь вечера один. Почему он просто не может быть нормальным подростком и волноваться не так сильно? Да, переживать и придумывать разные исходы свидания, но не замирать от паники каждые полчаса. 

О том, что он влюблён в своего сводного брата, Алек за эти пять часов так ни разу и не вспомнил. 

*_*_*

Магнус действительно пригласил его в кафе. Оно было небольшим, уютным и, что нервничающий Алек подметил самым первым, немноголюдным. Всего парочка столиков занята клиентами, которые не обращали на Лайтвуда никакого внимания. Магнус сидел за столиком в небольшой нише, которая создавала эффект уединения, что Алека и порадовало, и смутило одновременно. Теперь он постоянно будет думать только об этом. _Об уединении._

— Здравствуй, Александр, — поприветствовал его Магнус. 

Алек судорожно кивнул и почти упал на стул напротив Бейна, пытаясь понять, каким образом этот мужчина может настолько _сексуально_ произносить его имя. Магнус, судя по всему, вообще всё делал сексуально: говорил, двигался, одевался. Вот сейчас, например, он сидел в тёмно-фиолетовых брюках, светло-розовой рубашке и бархатном фиолетовом пиджаке. Алек готов был поклясться, что на каждой этой вещи стоит лейбл какого-нибудь известного модельера. Волосы, в отличие от вчерашнего, не стояли совсем шипами, скорее были художественно взъерошены и залакированы. Подводки на глазах было чуть меньше, зато тени переливались красным, жёлтым и синим. Рядом с этим парнем Алек чувствовал себя…слишком простым. 

— Что выберешь? — спросил Магнус, и Алек только спустя долгих несколько секунд понял, что он говорит про заказ. 

— Эм… — протянул Лайтвуд, пробегаясь глазами по меню. — Кофе. 

— Ты не голоден? — приподнял брови Магнус.

— Нет. Я дома…пообедал, — пробормотал Алек, вспоминая, что пообедал он где-то в час дня, а потом был слишком на нервах, чтобы есть. 

— Пообедал это, конечно, хорошо, — улыбнулся Бейн, — но может закажешь что-нибудь посущественней? 

— На твой вкус, — решился Алек и чуть опустил глаза. 

Магнус кивнул и подозвал официанта, делая заказ. Лайтвуд в это время пытался не теребить пальцами рукава рубашки, пригладить волосы или сказать какую-нибудь несусветную глупость. Когда официант записал заказ и отошёл, Бейн перевёл взгляд на Алека, смотря с прищуром и лёгким весельем. 

— Ну, раз у нас первое свидание, то расскажи о себе, — предложил Магнус с улыбкой. 

Алек завис. Он мог о себе рассказать только то, что он в выпускном классе школы, что он гей и что это первое свидание в его жизни. 

— Да нет ничего интересного, — попытался отмахнуться Лайтвуд, но Бейн покачал головой.

— Тогда давай вопрос на вопрос, — предложил Магнус. — Так мы узнаем друг друга поближе. Идёт? 

Алек кивнул. Он хотел бы узнать поближе Бейна, но беспокоился, что тот, когда узнает его поближе, вообще не захочет больше иметь с ним дел. 

— Ладно, я начну. Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Магнус. 

— Восемнадцать, — выпалил тут же Алек, но затем смутился и отвёл глаза. — Будет. Через две недели. 

— Мне двадцать пять, — отозвался Магнус, не дожидаясь ответного вопроса. — Ты ещё школьник, я так понимаю? 

— Да. Выпускной класс, — неуверенно отозвался Лайтвуд. — А ты?..

— Свой бизнес. Предпринимательство, можно сказать. 

Алек кивнул. Двадцать пять лет и свой бизнес. Каким ветром этого шикарного парня занесло на свидание с Лайтвудом, Алек не понимал абсолютно. Наверное, на этом они всё и закончат, потому что, серьёзно, что Магнусу делать с Лайтвудом? Встречать после школы? 

— Какой твой любимый цвет? — неожиданно спросил Бейн. 

— Синий? — не совсем уверенно протянул Алек, но потом кивнул. — Синий. А твой? 

— Голубой, — улыбнулся Магнус и, протянув руку коснулся пальцами волос Лайтвуда. — А чёрный с голубым – моя любимая комбинация. 

Алек сначала замер, непонимающе нахмурился, а потом сообразил и, конечно же, слегка зарделся. Магнус на это только усмехнулся, не торопясь убирать руку, пробежался пальцами по скуле парня, задел щёку и почти коснулся губ. Алек резко выдохнул и поддался вперёд, стремясь продлить прикосновение, от которого словно жар исходил. Магнус улыбнулся, но всё-таки убрал руку, откидываясь на спинку своего стула. 

— Почему ты здесь? — неожиданно спросил Бейн, заставив Лайтвуда широко открыть глаза. 

— В смысле? — не понял Алек. 

— Почему ты мне позвонил? Почему пришёл? У тебя взгляд перепуганной лани. Такое ощущение, что ты борешься с желанием сбежать. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Лайтвуд, даже подскочив на стуле. — В смысле, я не хочу сбежать. И я не выгляжу, как лань. 

— Да, определённо, на лань ты не похож, — засмеялся Магнус. — Но вот взгляд – очень даже. Ты меня боишься? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек. — Просто не понимаю, почему здесь ты. Со мной. Я…ничего из себя не представляю, а ты… такой сияющий. _Потрясающий._

Магнус после этой фразы ничего не сказал, и Алек всё-таки поднял глаза от скатерти. И тут же удивлённо моргнул, опять увидев жёлто-зелёный кошачий блеск, который тут же, секунду спустя опять исчез. Бейн чуть опустил голову, фыркнул, а потом тихо засмеялся. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько потрясающий ты, — отозвался Магнус, когда Алек уже хотел было спросить, почему он так смеётся. — Твоя красота настолько естественна и невинна, что описать сложно. Ты как… подарок судьбы, Александр. 

Алек замер и недоумённо уставился на Бейна. Это он-то подарок судьбы? Вечно смущающийся школьник, который не знал, что нужно делать на свиданиях, чтобы не вызвать скуку? Да он краснел через каждые три вздоха, не мог нормально посмотреть Магнусу в глаза и постоянно застревал посреди предложения, мучительно вспоминая слова. 

— Почему я? — наконец спросил Лайтвуд. 

— А почему нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Бейн, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь. 

А действительно, почему бы и нет? 

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Алек, поддаваясь вперёд и чуть ли не грудью ложась на стол. — Я бы хотел с тобой встречаться. 

Магнус моргнул, а потом рассмеялся. Алек дёрнулся назад, думая, что сделал что-то не так, краснея и судорожно вспоминая хоть какие-нибудь предложения, которые могли бы…повернуть время вспять? Ох, как он вообще мог подумать, что Бейн захочет с ним встречаться? Что он может предложить ему такого, чего не могут предложить другие – и сделать это намного лучше и свободнее?

— Твои честность и прямолинейность просто очаровательны, Александр, — сказал Магнус и улыбнулся, чуть наклоняя голову. — Мне импонирует твоё желание, но давай для начала хотя бы это свидание закончим. 

Алек судорожно закивал, не зная, как исправить ситуацию. Может быть извиниться, встать и уйти? Да, это будет выглядеть донельзя странным, но всё-таки лучше, чем если Лайтвуд всё оставшееся и, возможно, последнее свидание будет сидеть с трясущимися руками и поджатыми губами. Магнус, наблюдая за ним с интересом, усмехнулся и протянул руку через стол ладонью вверх. Алек посмотрел на неё, как на нечто экзотическое, перевёл взгляд на лицо Бейна и неуверенно положил свою руку поверх его руки. Магнус тут же сжал пальцы и улыбнулся, а Лайтвуд неожиданно для себя, немного успокоился и расслабился. Даже поднял взгляд и слегка улыбнулся. 

— Итак, на чём мы остановились? Ах да, ты любишь синий, я люблю голубой, я тебе нравлюсь, а ты – самый милый человек в этом мире, — сказал Магнус и подмигнул зардевшемуся Алеку. — Продолжаем. Чем увлекаешься? 

— Ну, мне нравится стрельба из лука, у нас в школе кружок есть, — начал Лайтвуд. 

Так, за разговорами и едой, они провели два часа. Алек всё ещё нервничал, но уже не так сильно, поэтому перестал путаться в словах и запинаться, улыбался и вообще расслабился настолько, что даже пару раз пошутил. Магнус почти всё время мягко и полутаинственно улыбался, слушал внимательно, рассказывал интересно, не дал Алеку заплатить в кафе, а потом, на выходе взял его за руку, вызывая у Лайтвуда смешанное чувство смущения и радости. 

А потом они просто гуляли. На дворе стояло начало сентября, было тепло и темнело поздно, так что Алек даже не сразу сообразил, что время уже около полуночи. Что он скажет родителям, Иззи и Джейсу? Задержался с друзьями? Какими друзьями, их почти не было… Магнус, заметив перемену его настроения, лукаво улыбнулся. 

— Хочешь, провожу тебя до дома? — предложил он. 

Что Алек скажет родителям, Иззи и Джейсу, если они случайно увидят, как он ночью возвращается в компании незнакомого мужчины, он даже не хотел представлять. 

— Нет, спасибо, я на такси, — тут же покачал головой парень, оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, где они находились в данный момент. — Сейчас вызову. 

Магнус кивнул и всё то время, пока Алек диктовал адреса, смотрел на него не отрываясь. Лайтвуд это, конечно, заметил, поэтому смущённо отводил глаза, чтобы не сбиваться и не начать говорить диспетчеру что-то не то. 

— Скоро подъедет, — сказал Алек, убирая телефон в карман. 

— Ага, — кивнул Магнус. — Время ещё есть. 

На это Алек ответить ничего не успел, потому что обнаружил себя в непосредственной близости от Бейна. В такой непосредственной, что на секунду перехватило дыхание, и сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу. Магнус чуть наклонился вперёд и прикоснулся своими губами к его, осторожно и аккуратно, словно спрашивая разрешения. Алек не знал, правильно ли он поступает, но тем не менее качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь сильнее, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Магнус притянул его к себе окончательно, обвивая руками талию и углубляя поцелуй. Алек приоткрыл губы, беззвучно выдыхая в поцелуй, а потом вцепился Магнусу в плечи, то ли в попытке обнять, то ли в попытке удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. В голове, казалось, взорвался целый фейерверк, искры от которого запрыгали по всему телу, посылая волны жара и чего-то ещё, что мозг всё-таки смог идентифицировать как возбуждение. Бейн прижал парня к себе ещё ближе, словно хотел вплавить его в себя, и не прекращал поцелуя, поддерживая Алека руками, чтобы тот не упал – Лайтвуд по-настоящему дрожал и всё норовил сползти на асфальт. Они смогли оторваться друг от друга только когда дыхание совсем закончилось. Да и то, пока Алек хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя, Магнус наклонился и поцеловал его в шею, отправляя волну мурашек вниз по позвоночнику. Алек только каким-то чудом смог удержаться от стона, вспомнив, что они на улице – довольно безлюдной, но тем не менее. 

Где-то рядом просигналила машина, и Лайтвуд чуть ли не подпрыгнул, ошарашено оглядываясь по сторонам. Подъехало такси. 

— Иди, — сказал ему Магнус и коротко поцеловал в губы. — А то через минуту я уже не отпущу. 

Алек покраснел и кинулся к машине. Точнее, кинулся – слишком громкое слово, скорее пошёл, заплетаясь в трясущихся ногах, и буквально упал на сидение. Магнус проводил его взглядом и подмигнул, помахав рукой. Лайтвуд тоже вскинул руку и неуверенно махнул. Итак, его первое свидание закончилось первым поцелуем. Можно ли это засчитать за ответ насчёт "встречаемся" или нет? Стоит ли позвонить Магнусу завтра и назначить второе свидание, или это был прощальный подарок, вроде как "удачи и успеха, но без меня"?

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Алек вытащил его, прочитал пришедшее сообщение и не смог сдержать разъезжающиеся в улыбке губы.  
_  
«Ах да, забыл сказать, дорогой. Теперь мы определённо встречаемся. И да, ты тоже мне нравишься. Созвонимся завтра и решим, когда я снова смогу украсть тебя на несколько часов от всех остальных»._

Алек с трудом подавил в себе желание подпрыгнуть на сидении. _У него, кажется, появился парень._

*_*_*

С Магнусом было легко. Настолько легко и свободно, что Алек не совсем понимал, как вообще жил без него все прошлые года. Магнус всегда его слушал, интересовался его делами, писал ему сообщения и звонил, а ещё он его целовал. Целовал так, что Алеку иногда хотелось умереть прямо в его руках от счастья. Они виделись довольно часто, так что Лайтвуду всё-таки пришлось сказать семье, что он кое с кем встречается, но уточнять с кем именно он не стал. Сначала он вообще говорил, что просто гуляет с друзьями, но его очень быстро поймали на лжи – от каких друзей можно было возвращаться взбудораженным, растрёпанным, зацелованным и донельзя счастливым? Вот и Алек не смог придумать, от каких, поэтому признался. 

_"Да, я кое с кем встречаюсь. Нет, не скажу с кем. Конечно, я обязательно приведу её на ужин, мама. Разумеется мы предохраняемся, папа. Нет, мне не нужна твоя помощь, Джейс. И твоя тоже, Иззи. Спасибо, семья, за поддержку, я пойду"._

Алек так и не решился рассказать семье о своей ориентации (он был уверен, что Иззи знает, но никогда об этом с ней не говорил) и абсолютно не представлял, как это вообще можно сделать. Его родители – строго консервативные люди, они все вместе ходили в церковь по субботам, а отец всегда кривился, когда в каком-нибудь фильме показывали отношения двух мужчин. Магнус не настаивал на широком афишировании их отношений, никогда не стремился познакомиться с кем-то из окружения Алека и вообще места для встреч выбирал довольно немноголюдные, чтобы не смущать Лайтвуда. Алек был ему за это безгранично благодарен, поэтому медленно набирался смелости спросить, хочет ли сам Магнус его кому-нибудь представить. С одной стороны это, разумеется, заставит Алека поволноваться сверх меры, но с другой – так Лайтвуд будет чуть меньше думать о том, что Бейн не воспринимает их отношения всерьёз и не хочет знакомить своего парня со своими друзьями просто потому, что стесняется его. Алек, если честно, до ужаса этого боялся – того, что однажды Магнусу просто надоест, и он уйдёт, оставив Лайтвуда с разбитым сердцем. 

Алек был влюблён и уже перестал отрицать это перед самим собой. 

А ещё у Магнуса было просто ангельское терпение. За три месяца их отношений, он пару раз приглашал Алека к себе, но тот каждый раз находил какие-то нелепые причины отказаться. И Бейн всякий раз отступал, не настаивая. Лайтвуд был благодарен и за это тоже, но понимал, что когда-нибудь, если он не хочет потерять Магнуса из-за своей нерешительности, ему придётся принять это приглашение. 

Нет, Алек не боялся прийти в квартиру Бейна. Он боялся того, что в уединённой и интимной обстановке они зайдут гораздо дальше поцелуев. Секс Алека не страшил – а вот разочаровать Магнуса было до жути страшно. Страшно, что он – неопытный и незнающий – сделает что-то не так. И Лайтвуд догадывался, что Бейн прекрасно понимает, что он девственник, но всё-таки этот страх жил где-то внутри Алека, заставляя его отчаянно искать новые предлоги не приходить в квартиру к своему парню. 

Но всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые. 

Именно эту фразу Алек повторил перед зеркалом раз сто, собираясь в пятницу на свидание. Сегодня он либо ответит согласием на предложение Магнуса продолжить вечер в его квартире, либо сам внесёт это предложение. Как только у него перестанут кружиться голова и трястись руки, как у припадочного. Выпить успокоительного, что ли?..

— Александр, что-то случилось? — спросил его Магнус, когда Лайтвуд чуть не задушился шарфом, выходя из очередного кафе. — Ты такой бледный, словно в обморок собираешься упасть. 

_"О да,_ — мысленно застонал Алек, — _это же невероятно сексуально. Именно так и приглашают парней на…на…"_

На этом моменте буксировать начали даже мысли. Лайтвуд временами представлял, как они с Магнусом занимаются сексом, но всякий раз обрывал себя на самом интересном – потому что практики в самом интересном у него не было. Поэтому сейчас Алек даже не знал, как предложить. Просто позвать Магнуса в квартиру Магнуса? Ох, что за глупость! 

— Может тебе поехать домой и отдохнуть? — предложил Бейн, озабоченно разглядывая молчащего и по-прежнему бледного Лайтвуда. 

— Нет, — быстро покачал головой Алек и, резко сменив белый цвет лица на красный, продолжил, — нет, я не хочу домой. 

— А ко мне? — с усмешкой спросил Бейн, предлагая явно в шутку. Он столько раз так предлагал – и всякий раз Лайтвуд отказывался. Ничего не поменяется же сейчас, верно?

— Да, — с облегчением выдохнул Алек. 

— Да, хочешь? — уточнил Магнус с удивлением смотря на парня. 

Алек глубоко вздохнул и решительно посмотрел Бейну в глаза. 

— Да, я хочу к тебе домой, — твёрдо произнёс он. 

Магнус склонил голову на бок и расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

— Тогда не смею задерживать нас ни на минуту, — весело произнёс он и махнул рукой. 

Возле них тут же остановилось такси, куда Алек завалился едва ли не мешком – ноги отчего-то дрожали. Магнус сел рядом и назвал адрес в Бруклине, водитель кивнул и машина сорвалась с места. 

До Бруклина они доехали как-то невероятно быстро. Словно на крыльях примчались. Алек всё это время пытался успокоиться, что ему удавалось с переменным успехом, но когда он обнаружил себя возле двери, которую открывал Магнус, всё спокойствие слетело моментально. 

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал Бейн, проходя в квартиру и пропуская внутрь Алека. — Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Алек кивнул и принялся с любопытством оглядываться. Квартирой Магнуса оказался большой лофт, разделённый на части разными группками мебели. Группа диванов и столика, группа письменного стола и книжных полок, группа диванов и телевизора, барная стойка и, собственно, бар. Четыре двери: входная, на кухню, в ванну и спальню. Магнус кивнул Алеку на один из диванов, на который Лайтвуд буквально упал, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле. Руки продолжали подрагивать. 

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Бейн. — Чай, кофе, вино, виски? 

Алек закусил губу и решительно кивнул, попросив вина, надеясь, что это поможет ему расслабиться. Магнус хмыкнул и буквально через несколько минут передал Лайтвуду бокал красного вина, присаживаясь рядом с бокалом виски. 

— Ты сегодня меня прямо удивляешь, Александр, — усмехнулся Бейн, смотря как Алек слегка отпивает из бокала. — Не ожидал, что ты примешь моё приглашение. Ты всегда так старательно сбегал после него. 

Алек слегка покраснел, но взгляда не отвёл, только чуть-чуть опустил вниз, смотря Магнусу куда-то в шею. Потом сделал большой глоток вина, выдохнул и решился. 

— Я просто подумал, что мы встречаемся уже три месяца, и… 

Что "и" Алек уточнять не стал, зная, что Магнус поймёт. Он и понял, отставляя свой нетронутый виски и забирая из пальцев Лайтвуда бокал вина. Алек безропотно подчинился и с готовностью придвинулся ближе, как только Бейн потянул его к себе. Поцелуй не стал неожиданностью, Лайтвуд тут же окунулся в него с головой, позволяя всем мыслям исчезать, оставляя только ощущения губ и рук Магнуса. Алек любил их поцелуи, он тонул в них, терялся и растворялся без остатка. Когда Магнус целовал его, не было страхов и неуверенности, не было всяких глупых вопросов вероятности "а что, если". Были только они – Алек и Магнус – соединённые воедино. 

Алек осторожно положил руки на живот Магнуса, забираясь под рубашку. Бейн же в ответ приподнял футболку Лайтвуда, проходясь пальцами по его пояснице. Алек выдохнул сквозь поцелуй и прижался теснее, смелее оглаживая руками живот и грудь Магнуса, расстегивая мелкие пуговицы рубашки. Дыхание у Бейна на секунду сбилось, он отстранился, а потом одним быстрым и слитым движением стянул с Алека футболку, тут же приникая губами к его шее. Лайтвуд выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, ощущая дрожь по всему телу, которое, казалось, готово было прямо сейчас воспламениться. Ему было жарко, но зато в голове не осталось никаких сомнений.

Магнус тем временем слегка укусил его за ключицу, вызывая полустон-полувсхлип, и неожиданно отстранился, глядя Алеку прямо в глаза. Лайтвуд недоуменно заморгал, потом тут же попытался прикрыться руками. 

— Я что-то сделал не так? — тихо спросил он, чувствуя лихорадочный румянец на щеках и болезненное возбуждение в паху. 

Магнус смотрел на него столь пристально, словно пытался что-то прочитать в его душе, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сексуально сейчас выглядишь. А я просто подумал, что в спальне нам будет удобнее, — с этими словами Магнус встал и посмотрел на Алека, протягивая ему руку. — Если ты, конечно, этого хочешь. 

Алек посмотрел на протянутую руку и решительно ухватился за неё. Он ничего не сказал, но лучшего ответа и нельзя было придумать – Магнус понял всё в ту же секунду, как Лайтвуд коснулся его ладони своими пальцами. Он притянул парня к себе, обнимая за талию, и вновь поцеловал. Алек отвечал на каждое прикосновение, стонами и рваными выдохами, прикрытыми глазами и тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Так они и дошли до спальни, ни на секунду не отпуская друг друга, путаясь в сползающих джинсах и собственных ногах. На кровать рухнули – Алек на спину, а Магнус на него. Однако даже это не заставило их оторваться друг от друга, наоборот – теперь они соприкасались телами практически полностью. 

Алек тихо застонал, когда Магнус начал оглаживать руками его бока и бёдра, оттягивая резинку трусов. Лайтвуд не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому он просто обхватил ими плечи Бейна, выгибаясь и прижимаясь ещё ближе, теряясь в ощущениях. Магнус поцеловал его ключицы, провёл языком по груди и прикусил сосок – Алека почти подбросило на кровати, глаза широко распахнулись, а с губ сорвался протяжный стон. Парень дышал рвано и через раз и прикусил нижнюю губу едва ли не до крови, когда Магнусу удалось наконец окончательно стянуть с него трусы и обхватить пальцами возбуждённый член. Ощущений слишком много – от губ Магнуса, от его рук, от него всего, – и Алек не знал, на чём остановиться, поэтому запрокинул голову назад и застонал, не сдерживаясь, инстинктивно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Он столько раз представлял это, столько раз думал об этом, удовлетворяя себя в душе, гадал, как же это будет в реальности – и всё равно не знал, что будет так. Горячо и невыносимо, невероятно прекрасно. 

Магнус спускался поцелуями всё ниже, и руки Алека соскользнули с его плеч, когда он поцеловал сначала его живот, а потом, почти без перехода, опалил дыханием член. Лайтвуд шокировано выдохнул и посмотрел вниз, туда, где между его разведённых ног Бейн с лёгкой улыбкой провёл языком по всей длине возбужденного члена, обхватывая губами головку. Алек вцепился пальцами в простынь и громко, несдержанно застонал, чувствуя горячий рот Магнуса, его язык и неторопливые движения вверх-вниз. Выглядел Бейн при этом настолько прекрасно, бесконечно _нереально_ , что Алек откинул голову на подушку и закрыл лицо руками, не в силах смотреть на это и не кончить в ту же секунду. Магнус держал его за бёдра, не давая метаться по кровати, и сосал, облизывал, целовал его член, вызывая бурю эмоций в душе и шквал ощущений. Алеку не нужно было много времени, он хрипло застонал и резко задёргал бёдрами, кончая, соскальзывая в оргазм целиком и полностью. Он не видел, но чувствовал, что Магнус всё ещё обхватывает его губами, глотает сперму и вылизывает член – и от этого стало так стыдно, так невыносимо жарко, что удивительно, как кровать под ними ещё не начала дымиться. Алек всерьёз полагал, что он сейчас просто сгорит. 

Магнус отстранился и поднялся выше, мягко убирая руки Алека от лица. Лайтвуд посмотрел на Бейна совершенно сумасшедшим, бесконечно восторженным взглядом и нежно поцеловал его ладонь, прикоснувшуюся к щеке. На секунду Магнус выглядел шокированным, даже сбитым с толку, но потом подался вперёд и поцеловал Алека – нежно и тягуче, мягко, довольно. Парень ответил тут же, вновь придвинулся ближе, совсем близко – и почувствовал его возбуждение. Поэтому Алек осторожно коснулся руками сначала живота, а потом и члена Магнуса сквозь ткань трусов, словно спрашивая разрешения. Бейн рвано выдохнул, и Лайтвуд смелее провёл рукой, чуть сжимая пальцы. Он сам дурел от собственной смелости, когда дёрнул трусы Магнуса вниз, снимая их, обнажая возбуждённый орган. Бейн перевернулся на спину, и Алек чуть привстал, ведя рукой по его члену, слегка сжимая. Магнус одобрительно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, а Лайтвуд, наконец, посмотрел вниз, думая, сможет ли он сделать Бейну то же, что он сделал ему. Алеку хотелось бы попробовать, но скорее всего он всё испортит, поскольку не знает, как правильно. И он не был уверен даже, что сможет взять его в рот хотя бы наполовину (и да, эти мысли разносились по всему телу жаром, заставляя вспыхнуть не только щёки, но и шею, и уши). Поэтому Алек просто водил по члену Магнуса рукой, как обычно делал самому себе, и слышал краткие стоны – и это возбуждало, заставляло его собственный член вновь вставать. И Лайтвуду было стыдно, он был уверен, что сможет кончить просто от осознания того, что Магнус – _Магнус!_ – стонал от его ласк. 

Но Бейн не дал ему такой возможности, он потянул Алека на себя и уложил его обратно на спину, нависая сверху. В его глазах Лайтвуд без особого труда прочитал вопрос и, после недолгого колебания, кивнул, закусив губу. Магнус тут же поцеловал его, обвил руками, накрыл собой – и это помогло расслабиться. Алек почувствовал словно сотню маленьких иголочек, которые обхватывают его со всех сторон, щекочут и дарят наслаждение. Это словно волшебство – по-другому описать у Лайтвуда не получилось бы. Магнус медленно вёл руками по бёдрам, оглаживал ягодицы. Алек почти напрягся, но тут же расслабился, растворяясь в очередном поцелуе, и почти пропустил момент, когда Магнус коснулся пальцами его ануса. Пальцы были скользкими, и Алек совершенно не знал, когда Бейн успел их чем-то смазать, но это сейчас и не волновало – гораздо больше напрягали дальнейшие действия. Но Магнус успокаивающе поцеловал его в скулу, до того нежно, что Алек расслабился, полностью доверяясь. Магнус не причинит ему боли, а если и причинит – то она будет приятная, Лайтвуд был уверен. 

Магнус готовил его под себя медленно и неторопливо, не показывая своего нетерпения. Поначалу Алек слегка зажимался, чувствуя дискомфорт, но боли не было, так что он успокоился. Ему было приятно осознавать, что Магнус не торопится, что он думает о нём, о его безопасности и комфорте. А потом Бейн затронул пальцами простату, прикосновение к которой – _Алек знал_ – должны доставлять удовольствие. Что ж, это действительно случилось, и Алек не успел сдержать удивлённый и ошеломлённый стон, когда его прошило волной наслаждения. Магнус повторил движения пальцев ещё и ещё, и через пару минут Алек уже метался по кровати, с трудом осознавая реальность.

А потом Магнус убрал пальцы, и Алек замер, смотря Бейну в глаза и понимая, что _вот сейчас это и случится_. Но страха не было. Неуверенности тоже, так что Лайтвуд покраснел, но всё-таки раздвинул ноги чуть шире, предлагая себя Магнусу. Тот улыбнулся, весело и пошло, облизнул губы, очень _сексуально_ , и вновь накрыл Алека собой, медленно входя в него. Вспышка боли была настолько мимолётная, что Лайтвуд даже не был уверен, что она ему не почудилась. Парень честно ждал боли или дискомфорта, но вместо этого, когда Магнус вошёл в него до основания и замер на несколько секунд, Алек ощутил себя полностью заполненным и абсолютно, совершенно счастливым. А дальше думать о чём-то конкретном уже не получалось. 

Алек никогда не думал, что он способен так выгибаться и стонать, срываясь на крик. Так отчаянно подмахивать, отдаваясь кому-то полностью и без остатка. Выстанывать, вышёптывать имя и тонуть, тонуть в ощущениях, теряться в чувствах, забываться в эмоциях. У него разъезжались ноги от быстрого темпа, с которым Бейн трахал его, буквально вбивая в матрас. Он был аккуратен, в его движениях чувствовалась нежность, но в то же время их нельзя было назвать медленными и тягучими – да и не нужна им была медлительность. Алек был уверен, что не продержится долго, что кончит буквально через несколько минут, но Магнус перехватил основание его члена и не позволил этого сделать, заставляя Алека и дальше метаться, хвататься то за простынь, то за Бейна, стонать и кричать, срывая голос, бессвязно шептать и умолять, просить о ещё большем наслаждении. И Алек просил, выгибаясь и подмахивая, разводил ноги шире, запрокидывал голову назад и выл, забывая о природной скромности. Магнус позволил ему кончить только в тот момент, когда сам резко толкнулся и неожиданно вышел, забрызгивая спермой живот Алека, смешивая своё семя с его. 

Алек тяжело дышал и пытался прийти в себя. Рядом точно так же на спине лежал Магнус и его дыхание тоже не отличалось размеренностью. Алек прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как губы разъезжаются в довольной улыбке – и он не собирался её сдерживать, потому что действительно был доволен и удовлетворён. Все его ожидания не просто оправдались – они были перевыполнены на сто баллов вперёд. Магнус был… великолепен. Невероятен. Оставалось надеяться, что Алеку удалось соответствовать ему хотя бы вполовину. 

Лайтвуд приоткрыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бейна. Тот лежал уже на боку и сам смотрел на Алека с улыбкой, которая почти идентично отзеркаливала улыбку Лайтвуда. В глазах у него светился мягкий золотой цвет, но скорее всего это отбрасывали причудливые тени уличные фонари – или Алек просто уже проваливается в дрёму и видит то, чего нет. 

— Спи, — шепнул ему Магнус и легко поцеловал в висок. 

Алек только кивнул – глаза действительно закрывались, а во всём теле была приятная тяжесть. Он чуть подвинулся, прижимаясь к Магнусу в невесомом поцелуе, и заснул, так и не увидев, как глаза Бейна разгорались всё ярче, пока, наконец, не стали жёлтыми с вертикальными зрачками. 

*_*_*

Алек с сомнением посмотрел на толпы людей, снующих по магазинам. Рождество было через две недели, все бегали за подарками, а Лайтвуд абсолютно не знал, что подарить Магнусу. Вот действительно, что можно подарить шикарному мужчине, у которого и без Алека есть всё? Вариант "себя" уже был не актуален, поскольку дарился минимум несколько раз на неделе. Вспомнив об этом, Алек слегка покраснел и улыбнулся. Ему до сих пор до конца не верилось, что такой мужчина, как Магнус Бейн встречался с ним. Спал с ним. _Выбрал его._ Из сотен вариантов он выбрал именно Алека Лайтвуда, ничем непримечательного парня с заниженной самооценкой. И медленно, постепенно эту самую самооценку поднимал. Например, у Алека хватило сил подтвердить, что он встречается с парнем, когда Иззи припёрла его к стенке. Он даже фотографию показал (что странно, Магнус терпеть не мог фотографироваться, всячески избегая объектива камеры). Стоит ли говорить, что Изабель пришла в неописуемый восторг? 

Но вот с подарком была настоящая беда. У Магнуса были деньги (довольно много, если посмотреть на его привычку жить на широкую ногу). У Магнуса было всё, что он желал, а если не было, то появлялось буквально за несколько часов. Ну не дарить же ему красный шарф с ёлочками или зелёный свитер с оленями, в самом деле. Алек был в тупике, если честно. В раздумьях он прошёл мимо магазина, заполненного людьми, и пошёл вниз по улице, задумавшись над вариантами подарка. На улице было уже прохладно, да и темнело довольно быстро, хотя это было почти незаметно за светом развешанных повсюду гирлянд. 

Неожиданно, что-то привлекло его внимание. Алек даже сам не понял что именно, просто поднял голову и посмотрел направо, выхватывая в толпе знакомую "колючую" причёску и ярко-оранжевое зимнее пальто. Магнус! Алек расплылся в улыбке и поспешил к нему, радуясь, что они встретятся сегодня, хотя и не собирались. Лайтвуд уже почти крикнул Бейну, чтобы он обернулся, как тот свернул в сторону, скрываясь в небольшом проходе между домами. Алек кинулся за ним, извиняясь перед людьми, которых случайно толкал по дороге. Свернув в проход, Лайтвуд собрался было позвать Магнуса, но замер, как вскопанный. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, а в глазах отразился настоящий шок. 

Вообще, Алек смотрел много мелодраматичных подростковых фильмов про любовь – а попробуй не посмотри, если у тебя есть младшая сестра, которой ты так и не научился отказывать, – и все они описывали подобные ситуации по двум вариантам: завернув за угол, парень застал свою половинку за изменой, или завернув за угол, парень застал свою половинку за криминалом. В обоих вариантах предполагалось либо устроить скандал, либо тихо уйти и впасть в отчаяние, рассуждая о жестокости судьбы и любви. Но Алек не был героем подобного фильма, а Магнус не обнаружился внезапно в объятьях пышногрудой красотки или горячего парня. Да и наркотиками с оружием тут явно не торговали. 

Рядом с Магнусом стоял кто-то… что-то. Полупрозрачное, тёмное, нисколько не похожее на человека. С горящими фиолетовыми глазами, щупальцами вместо рук и рогами на голове, если это можно было назвать головой. Существо даже не стояло, оно парило над землёй, не имея ног, но Алека поразило даже не это. Его внимание только скользнуло по существу, останавливаясь на лице Магнуса, глаза которого горели жёлтым цветом. Лайтвуд выдохнул и сделал пару шагов назад, случайно наступив на какую-то шуршащую обёртку. Оба – и существо, и Магнус — резко обернулись. Алек затаил дыхание, не зная, что ему делать – то ли подойти, то ли, наоборот, развернуться и бежать без оглядки. 

Существо издало какой-то щелкающе-шипящий звук и резко потянулось щупальцами к Лайтвуду. Алек вскрикнул, чувствуя на своей руке нечто мокрое, склизкое и до ужаса холодное, и дёрнулся в сторону, налетая на стену. Магнус даже не шелохнулся, только глаза вспыхнули ярче и зрачки сузились в вертикальную линию. Существо снова застрекотало очень похоже, что издевательски, и опять потянулось к Лайтвуду, но в этот раз парень не стал дожидаться нового неприятного прикосновения и отпрыгнул раньше, чем его коснулись. Магнус по-прежнему не шевелился, только смотрел на Алека немигающим кошачьим взглядом. 

— Магнус, — прошептал Лайтвуд, не зная, что именно собирался сказать. 

Бейн едва заметно повёл головой, а потом положил руку существу на плечо, если так можно было назвать место, откуда начиналась щупальца, и что-то негромко сказал. Существо ответило на своём стрекочущем языке, а потом они оба растворились. Алек просто стоял и в шоке смотрел, как его парень растворяется в воздухе с неизвестным науке организмом. 

_"Прости,"_ — послышался прямо в его мыслях голос Магнуса, и Лайтвуд в ужасе схватился за виски. Голова начала болеть, просто раскалываться, а внутри всё словно затрепетало от непонятной паники. Алек вскрикнул и выскочил из прохода, в ужасе оглядываясь – со всех сторон на него смотрели ужасные морды с пустыми глазницами и оскаленными зубастыми пастями. Среди этих морд спокойно ходили люди, занятые своими делами, смеялись дети, прошла обнимающаяся парочка. 

_"Беги!_ – послышался Алеку хор насмешливых голосов. — _Быстрей!"_

И он побежал. 

*_*_*

Алеку потребовались почти сутки, чтобы прийти в себя и убедиться, что ужасные морды не летают вокруг него – да и вообще нигде не летают. Лайтвуд сказал бы, что и растворяющийся в пространстве Магнус ему почудился, вот только он прекрасно знал, что видел это, что не придумал. Он не мог этого объяснить, ни одна наука не смогла бы (разве что психиатрия, но тогда всё очень и очень плохо), но это всё мог объяснить Магнус. 

Вот только Магнус не брал трубку. Не отвечал на звонки и смс, не отвечал на голосовые сообщения. Алек уже начинал волноваться, хотя не мог до конца понять – из-за Магнуса или просто за Магнуса. По-хорошему выходило, что **за** , но Алек вообще не мог точно идентифицировать собственные чувства. Ему было страшно. Не прямо до дрожи, но боязно, хотя больше – любопытно. Они встречались с Магнусом больше трёх месяцев, и тот ни разу не причинил Алеку боли, так что Лайтвуд не мог бояться Бейна, скорее он опасался чего-то… неизвестного. Но любопытство пересиливало рациональный страх, поэтому Алек продолжал и продолжал звонить. 

Когда через три дня Магнус так и не связался с ним, Лайтвуд пошёл к нему домой. Дверь ожидаемо никто не открыл, сколько бы Алек не нажимал на кнопку звонка. Бить дверь руками и ногами было глупо – вряд ли это понравится соседям, ещё и полицию вызовут, придётся объясняться. И нельзя же сказать "знаете, недавно я стал свидетелем того, как мой парень и неизвестное существо растворились в воздухе". По той же причине Алек не мог просто остаться сидеть возле квартиры – школу никто не отменял, да и физически это было очень трудно. Поэтому Лайтвуд приходил и уходил на протяжении недели, продолжая оставлять голосовые сообщения, в которых теперь превалировало беспокойство. Он надеялся, что Магнус просто по какой-то причине не хочет с ним разговаривать, а не ранен, к примеру. 

Алек до дрожи боялся, что с Бейном могло что-то случиться. Пусть он и не был человеком, судя по всему, но Лайтвуд просто боялся. Он не мог запретить себе переживать. 

А потом Магнус появился в его комнате. 

Просто возник рядом с письменным столом, вызвав у Алека кратковременную панику и инстинктивное желание отпрянуть. Бейн ничуть не изменился, всё так же сиял, разве что теней и подводки стало больше, будто Магнус поставил себе целью разукрасить чёрными полукругами половину лица. Алек закусил губу и осторожно сел на кровати, смотря на Бейна почти не мигая, ожидая… да чего угодно, на самом деле. 

— Это моя вина, — неожиданно сказал Магнус, и Алек вздрогнул, недоуменно склоняя голову. — Чем дольше и плотнее человек общается с магом, тем больше вероятность, что он может увидеть _Изнанку._

— Изнанку? — эхом повторил Алек, а потом подобрался. — _Магом?_

— Ты и сам всё уже понял, — вздохнул Бейн и на один бесконечно короткий миг стал выглядеть безумно устало. — Я маг. И мне не стоило этого делать. 

— Чего делать? — уточнил Алек. — Скрывать от меня? 

— Встречаться с тобой, — покачал головой Магнус. 

Лайтвуд в шоке замер. У него словно мысли отключились, он подскочил с кровати и одним большим шагом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, хватая Бейна за отвороты пиджака.

— Что это значит? — выдохнул он почти со злостью. — Ты никогда не воспринимал меня всерьёз? 

— Наоборот, — отозвался Магнус. — Я воспринимаю тебя слишком серьёзно. И этим ставлю под удар. 

— Объясни, — потребовал Алек, чуть успокоившись. — Мне угрожает опасность? 

— Любому человеку, оказавшемуся в Изнанке, угрожает опасность. Маги не встречаются с людьми, это аксиома. Ты стал моей ошибкой, нам не стоило начинать отношения, теперь же нам стоит их прекра… 

Алек не дал Магнусу договорить, накрывая его рот рукой. Лайтвуда затрясло, а перед глазами будто всё запрыгало. Ошибка? Он – ошибка Бейна, которую нужно исправить? Им стоит?..

— Почему? — тихо спросил Алек. — Почему нам нужно прекратить? 

— Потому что я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Не хочу забирать у тебя нормальную жизнь.

— А меня ты не хочешь спросить? — разозлился Лайтвуд. — Узнать, чего хочу и не хочу я? Ну так я _не хочу_ с тобой расставаться из-за какой-то там эфемерной опасности. Я _хочу_ остаться с тобой. Я _не хочу_ быть ошибкой. Я _люблю_ тебя. 

Магнус вздрогнул, как будто его ударили. Алек сам в шоке закрыл себе рот рукой, осознавая, что только что сказал. Он признался в любви. Впервые произнёс это вслух непосредственно перед объектом своей влюблённости. Щёки вспыхнули, а губы слегка задрожали. Магнус напротив выглядел потрясённым и грустным. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр, — сказал он и нежно, бесконечно нежно обнял парня за плечи, прижимаясь губами к виску. — И всегда буду любить. Но это ничего не изменит. 

— Что? — вскинул голову Алек и увидел, как Магнус постепенно начинает растворятся в воздухе. — Нет, подожди, что ты?..

— Прощай. 

Алек в шоке смотрел на стену напротив. Магнус просто исчез. Сказал, что любит, попрощался и исчез. Лайтвуд почувствал, как в горле собирается ком, губы подозрительно затряслись. Парень сделал пару шагов назад, не глядя падая на кровать, зарылся лицом в подушку. 

И завыл. 

*_*_*  
_  
«Привет, Магнус, это Алек. Не знаю, прослушаешь ли ты это сообщение и слушал ли ты все предыдущие, но я не мог не позвонить. Ты не берёшь трубку, не отвечаешь на смс, не открываешь мне дверь – и это, наверное, вполне очевидный факт того, что ты больше не хочешь меня видеть и вообще иметь какие-либо дела. Я не понимаю, почему. Если я сказал что-то не то, сделал что-то не так – то скажи мне, я попытаюсь всё исправить. Правда, я… Я люблю тебя. Ты – самое яркое и…самое волшебное в моей жизни. Я думаю о тебе каждый день, и вряд ли смогу хоть когда-нибудь перестать. И… И ты всё это знаешь, я повторяюсь в каждом сообщении, прости. Если ты их слушаешь, конечно._

_Я просто хотел сказать, что скоро, через три дня, у нас в школе будет рождественский бал. Ну, бал, это, конечно, очень громко сказано, так, дискотека для учеников и учителей, безалкогольный пунш и бдительный завуч, следящий, чтобы все танцевали на расстоянии вытянутых рук. В общем, я подумал, что ты мог бы прийти... Если хочешь, конечно. И я был бы... Я был бы рад тебя увидеть. Конечно, вряд ли тебя привлекают танцы школьников, поэтому если не хочешь – то не приходи, разумеется, но если вдруг… я буду там. И если ты захочешь поговорить, то позвони мне – когда угодно, в любое время, я отвечу. Всегда, когда бы ты не позвонил._

_Пока»._

*_*_*

Алек оставил Магнусу в общей сложности сотню сообщений. Он не хотел ни признавать, ни принимать факт их расставания. Он не понимал, от какой опасности Магнус хотел его защитить, и не понимал, почему именно таким жестоким способом. Алек не хотел его терять, не хотел опять погружаться в серые и скучные будни, не разбавленные ничем ярким и невероятным. Не разбавленные Магнусом. Лайтвуд надеялся, надеялся совершенно отчаянно на то, что всё ещё можно вернуть, исправить. Алеку было всё равно, что Магнус маг. И если быть с ним, означало жить в окружении каких-то ужасных существ – Лайтвуд привыкнет. Ко всему привыкнет, если понадобится, только бы быть с любимым человеком. 

Но так же Алек понимал, что если Магнус не захочет – то ничего не будет. Лайтвуд не сможет столкнуться с ним случайно на улице, не дозвонится по телефону, не достучится в дверь. Алеку придётся отступить, отойти и как-то научиться жить с разбитым сердцем, веря в то, что когда-нибудь оно снова соберётся воедино. Поэтому Лайтвуд и оставил Магнусу приглашение на рождественский бал – как последнюю возможность для них. Если Бейн придёт, то… Алек будет счастлив. И ему было откровенно плевать, что в таком случае Магнуса увидят его одноклассники и учителя, которые потом сообщат родителям. Если он придёт… все остальные могут смело перестать существовать. 

Вообще, Алек не любил школьные танцы и на них никогда не ходил. Во-первых, на подобные мероприятия принято ходить с парой, которой у него, по понятным причинам, не было. Во-вторых, Лайтвуд не чувствовал себя комфортно в окружении одноклассников в неформальной обстановке. Ну и в-третьих – он не умел танцевать. Точнее, подвигаться под музыку из стороны в сторону он мог бы, но вряд ли это можно было назвать танцем (хотя многие явно не заморачивались, дрыгаясь как попало). 

Но сегодня Алек был здесь, в этом шумном и душном спортзале, переделанном в танцплощадку, среди веселящихся и смеющихся учеников. Он стоял у стены и чувствовал себя ужасно – было так тоскливо на душе, что хотелось просто забиться куда-нибудь в угол и сидеть там, рассматривая потолок. Он даже не мог изобразить праздничное настроение, не мог поддержать шутки и смех, не мог проникнуться общим весельем хоть чуть-чуть. 

Он продолжал думать о Магнусе, и не знал, что с этим делать. Наверное, пора было признать, что Бейн просто не придёт. Алек не сможет переубедить его. Пора было отпускать. 

Неожиданно музыка смолкла, вызвав неодобрительный гул учеников. Диджей удивлённо развёл руками, будто показывая, что это не его вина. Но Алек не обратил на это внимание, потому что услышал у самого уха шёпот. 

— Потанцуем? 

Сердце, казалось, готово было вырваться наружу и запрыгать по всему помещению, когда Магнус в полной тишине вёл его за руку в самую середину зала, а люди расступались перед ними, смотря кто недоумённо, кто любопытно. Зрелище, наверняка, было то ещё: незнакомый никому мужчина в тёмно-малиновом пиджаке с ярким белым цветком в петлице, в бордовых брюках со сверкающей пряжкой, атласной фиолетовой рубашке, выглядывающей из-за отворотов пиджака, с художественно растрёпанными волосами, закреплёнными лаком, и подводкой с тенями на глазах вёл за собой Алека Лайтвуда в почти неизменной официальной белой рубашке и строгих чёрных брюках. Но Алеку, если честно, было всё равно, что на них все смотрят, сам он не мог оторвать взгляда от Магнуса, сжимавшего его руку. 

Бейн остановился и притянул Алека к себе под первые аккорды. Брови Лайтвуда удивлённо взлетели, когда он смутно узнал песню своего далёкого детства. Слов он не помнил, но они явно были романтическими – мелодия располагала к такому заключению. Магнус сделал первый шаг, и Алек потянулся за ним, позволяя вести себя в танце, который никогда не танцевал. Он не следил за своими движениями, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Магнуса, которые сверкали жёлто-золотым. От его мягкой, извиняющейся улыбки, наполненной бесконечной нежностью. Алек слышал слова песни, и не мог не улыбаться, чувствуя себя до неприличия сентиментальным – но бескрайне счастливым. 

Магнус кружил его по залу, и никто не танцевал рядом с ними, отдавая им эту песню и этот момент – момент признания. Алек простил Магнуса за всё в ту же секунду, как увидел. Магнус – вновь влюбился в Алека, едва взглянул в его глаза. Он не мог отпустить его, и за всё то время, что пытался это сделать, понял только одно – не получится. Невозможно. 

С последними аккордами, с затихающими словами песни Алек потянулся ближе, обвивая шею Магнуса руками и целуя, наконец-то вновь целуя того, кто изменил привычный мир. Открыл новый мир. _Стал центром его мира_. 

— Это самый эффектный выход из шкафа, Александр, — усмехнулся Магнус, когда Лайтвуд уткнулся пылающим лицом ему в плечо, слыша хлопки и свист со всех сторон. 

Алек не ответил, но и скрывать улыбку не стал. Он, чёрт возьми, был абсолютно счастлив.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, под которую мальчики танцевали Chris de Burgh - In love forever


End file.
